Casting reels of the rotating-spool type have spools that rotate freely in order to increase the range over which the fisherman can cast his line. However, a problem is generated in that the momentum of the rotating spool frequently produces surface velocities greater than the velocity of the line itself going out, commonly producing a backlash that could result in severe line entanglement. More experienced fisherman are able to alleviate this problem somewhat by braking the reel with their thumbs or fingers. However, this requires considerable experience and skill and the method is unreliable, at best. Various mechanical and magnetic braking systems have been proposed, but they also tend to retard rotation at the beginning of the cast when free rotation is most desirable to maximize the length of the cast.